


three weird things fez and kelso have been caught doing by the seventies squad

by cactusboob



Series: six roommates and a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: I got bored, I really don't know, um. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: sofez and kelso are very weirdtheir roommates most deal with this
Relationships: Fez/Michael Kelso
Series: six roommates and a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	three weird things fez and kelso have been caught doing by the seventies squad

**washing the dishes in the bath while naked and bathing (fez)**

no, really. 

jackie was getting ready for an interview when she saw it.

fez, who was naked and in the same vicinity as jackie, was very confused as to why jackie was very confused.

"because you're washing the dishes naked! and in the bath!"

"is that not how it's done in america?"

"no! what the hell!? no!"

**sleeping with a stuffed cat plushy (kelso)**

it's actually really, extremely adorable.

hyde was the one to catch him with it.

he was sprawled out on the couch, thumb in his mouth, kittycat plushy in his free hand. 

hyde took very many pictures on his polaroid camera.

**making out with one another (fez and kelso)**

everyone was supposed to be  _ away  _ from the apartment.

yet, somehow, everyone just unanimously decides to not go to wherever they were going and come back home.

when the door was opened fez and kelso were in mid-makeout.

"HOLY COW! WHAT THE HELL" donna is noted to have screamed.

"haha i called it! pay up forman." hyde had said, his hand outstretched, waiting for eric to pay up.

eric and jackie just looked on with an air of "well alrighty then" about them.


End file.
